Reise
Nation Information :'' Reise is a small, developing, and young nation at 24 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Reise work diligently to produce Aluminum and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Reise will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Reise has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Reise does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Reise detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Reise has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Reise will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government Positions Das Commandant: Cole Morris - Official Figure-head of Reise, sole dictator of official policy Gottlich Fùrher: Elite council of Reise - representation of the people * Minister of Foreign Affiars: AnneMarie Becker (Wife of Mathias Becker) * Kreiger Commandant (War Commander): Mathias Becker (Husband of AnneMarie Becker) * Director of Technology and Research: Otto Linderman * Cheif Executive of Financial Affairs: Christian Zven Norden Verein Loyalist Reise is a proud member of the Norden Verein (NoV) Alliance in the Maroon trading sphere. Reise official banner for use in NoV agreements. Official member of Fire Team Ladoga. Officer in charge: (fill me in please) Fire team Ladoga is a part of the Varangian guard Division. Officer in charge: (fill me in please) Official NoV membership banner Norden Verein Treaties NoV Official Layout provided by: Mathias Becker, Reise Kreiger Commandant (War Commander) Reise Ministry of Trade Agreements (RMTA) The Reise Ministry of Trade Agreements, henceforth known as RMTA, is run by Casper Wolfstraum. Casper deals with all trade transactions between Reise and its foreign trade partners. Primary exports of Reise: Aluminum and Cattle Trade Partners: Maelstrom - adracko - Lumber and Iron - Treaty notes; Mutual Agreement to be trade partners Brudersweigin - Thor from soudak - Rubber and Fish - $500,000.00 harbor fund + permanent trade partner til further notice. Imperialists - Mitch - Marble and Coal - no trade arrangments have been made - free to cancel at will Gaoul - Muotka - Silver and Spices - no trade arrangments have been made - alliance member of NoV Transvaal - Botha - Water and Sugar - $290,000 bonus for trade agreements paid by Botha for long term trade. Investigations of Upper Volta 7/20/2007 - Investigations have begun on the Nation of Upper Volta after speculation that they may be recruiting refugees for a more militaristic endeavor. The official statement from AnneMarie Becker follows: ---- A brief editorial from AnneMarie Becker, The Reise Minister of Foreign Affairs '' The proud nation of Reise, and The Gottlich Furher would like to make the following announcement concerning the state of affairs of Upper Volta We feel that this propaganda is an attempt to garner support for a much more aggresive long term plan. The government of Upper Volta is simply trying to increase its support, thus increasing its army and its bank for a yet undisclosed military plot. We do not have any hard evidence of such a nature, but have begun investigations and will be ensuring that its citizens do not deal with the propaganda of Upper Volta until said investigations are complete. All trades between Reise, Upper Volta, and the supporters of Upper Volta will be cancelled at this time and will cease to exist until investigations have cleared them of any harmful intentions. Riese would also like to publically lend its support to its ally Transvaal and would like to join Transvaal in ensuring any would be refuges from our native Europe that they have warm nations welcoming them in Transvaal and Reise if needed. Heil Reise! Heil Transvaal! Heil Norden Verein!'' ---- der totale Krieg Shoover Conflict The Nation of Shoover has attacked an inactive nation in Norden Verein. In defence of this inactive nation, Reise has declared war along with Land Of Owls of Norden Verein and RisingSun of UAN. Most of Shoovers strength lies within his military and as such the war will not be an easy one for our nation as we have lived in relative peace until this time. This war has pushed us to start up our Luftkreig, the air defences of Reise. 7/21/2007: Day 1 We make our first push into the defences of Shoover. Two cruise missles are launched towards their land. They are mildley effective in putting a small buffer for our troops. * Your cruise missile attack against Shoover was a success. Shoover lost 4 defending tanks and 10.00 infrastructure. * Your cruise missile attack against Shoover was a success. Shoover lost 10 defending tanks and 2.00 infrastructure. '' Even with these missles to help collapse their strong defences are first two attacks against them do not go as planned, their guerrilla warfare was a bit of a surprise for us. We shall not let it happen again. * ''You have been attacked by colemorris. You lost 154 soldiers and 30 tanks. You killed 307 soldiers and 26 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $1,076.06 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. Any existing peace offers that were on the table have been automatically canceled. * You have been attacked by colemorris. You lost 118 soldiers and 22 tanks. You killed 235 soldiers and 8 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $817.81 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. Any existing peace offers that were on the table have been automatically canceled. Overall effect of Day 1 combat: Reise: Soldier Casualties: 542 Tank Losses: 32 Infrastructure loss: 0 Technology loss: 0 Land loss: 0 Shoover: Soldier Casualties: 272 Tank Losses: 66 Infrastructure loss: 12 Technology loss: 0 Land loss: 0 7/22/2007: Day 2 In an effort to turn the tide of the current battles, Reise has put 90% of the funds in storage into military warfare. As such we have increased our military substantially and we are hoping this will be the difference between us winning and losing the next few battles. * Your cruise missile attack against Shoover was a success. Shoover lost 10 defending tanks and 8.00 infrastructure. * Your cruise missile attack against Shoover was a success. Shoover lost 10 defending tanks and 10.00 infrastructure. '' * ''You have been attacked by colemorris. You lost 312 soldiers and 34 tanks. You killed 750 soldiers and 66 tanks. Their forces razed 0.000 miles of your land, stole 0.000 technology, and destroyed 0.000 infrastructure. Their forces looted $0.00 from you and you gained $1,779.84 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Victory. Any existing peace offers that were on the table have been automatically canceled. * You have been attacked by colemorris. You lost 503 soldiers and 74 tanks. You killed 305 soldiers and 9 tanks. Their forces razed 0.016 miles of your land, stole 1.983 technology, and destroyed 7.870 infrastructure. Their forces looted $71.58 from you and you gained $0.00 in your enemy's abandoned equipment. In the end the battle was a Defeat. Any existing peace offers that were on the table have been automatically canceled. '' '''Overall Effect of Day 2 combat:' Reise: Soldier Casualties: 1055 Tank Losses: 75 Infrastructure loss: 0 Technology loss: 0 Land loss: 0 Shoover: Soldier Casualties: 815 Tank Losses: 128 Infrastructure loss: 25.87 Technology loss: 1.983 Land loss: 0.016 Overall Effect of War to date: Reise: Soldier Casualties: 1597 Tank Losses: 107 Infrastructure loss: 0 Technology loss: 0 Land loss: 0 Shoover: Soldier Casualties: 1087 Tank Losses: 194 Infrastructure loss: 37.87 Technology loss: 1.983 Land loss: 0.016 7/23/2007: Day 3 Day 3 of the war, we continue our bombardment of Shoover: Overall Combat statics up to day 3: Reise: Soldier Casualties: 2320 Tank losses: 170 Infrastructure loss:0 Technology Loss: 0 Land loss: 0 Shoover: Soldiers Casualtie: 2107 Tank losses: 272 Infrastructure loss: 71.11 Technology loss: 5.655 Land loss: 0.03 (War Continues on) Operation: Crushing Rebel Scum An alliance of rebels has decided to insult the leaders of our alliance, as such we have launched a full scale attack against them, as I am currently involved in one war, I engaged one of their nations named Dano. First day of attacks on Dano: Reise: Soldier Casualties: 541 Tank losses: 34 Infrastructure loss:0 Technology Loss: 0 Land loss: 0 Dano: Soldiers Casualties: 1443 Tank losses: 0 Infrastructure loss: 42.745 Technology loss: 3.762 Land loss: 6.232 Determination Forever: The advancement of Reise 7/12/2007 A trade agreement with Brudersweigin has enabled us to purchase our first Harbor! Here is a statement from Christian Zven, Cheif Executive of Financial Affairs. The proud nation of Reise today has declared itself an international trade partner! These extra trade routes will ensure the security and well being of our people, and will only solidify any existing relations we have with other nations. The economic boost we will experience from this should steam roll us into the next century 10 fold ahead of our likewise competition. Thank you. Heil Reise! 7/17/2007 - 7/20/2007 The people of Reise have allocated over $220,000 in order to finance the building of three new factories in our developing country. Many international companies have come to us to purchase these factories to maximise their profits off our strong exports of aluminum and cattle. As such the first factory has already been sold to Anheuser-Busch. We look forward to the economical boost these factories will give us. National History 6/25/2007 11:47:05 PM * Nation Status - The Country of Reise is founded by Cole Morris 6/27/2007 * Alliance Status - The Nation of Reise applies to the Alliance of Norden Verien 6/29/2007 * Trade Agreements - Transvaal (Botha of NoV) and Reise begin trade negotiations - recieving 290,000 in aid and a trade partner until further notice. 6/30/2007 * Alliance Status - The Nation of Reise is accepted as a cadet to Norden Verein. 7/10/2007 * Alliance Status - Reise has passed Cadet status in NoV, and is now an initiate member, a member of the Heeresamt, a strike force for nations under 1,000 NS 7/11/2007 * War Status - The Nation of Reise goes to war with San Telmo! Fellow NoV member Otterlandia ruled by OliverSkullcaver requested assistance to deal with a former member of the International Communist Party (ICP) that was not complying with the terms of surrender laid forth by Norden Verein and Golden Sabres. 7/12/2007 * Trade Agreements - Brudersweigin (Thor of NoV) and Reise begin trade negotiations - receiving 500,000 in aid for a harbor fund and a trade partner until further notice. 7/13/2007 * Nation Status - Reise reaches its first milestone and passed the 1,000 NS mark. Celebrations galore! * War Status - Peace has begun with San Telmo of the ICP - after removing all but 1 soldier from commision and taking 5 tech plus land and money from the nation, the merciful Reise has decided that the debt has been paid and he may rebuild. * Trade Agreements - Mutual trade agreements have begun with Adracko of Nation Maelstrom of Multicolored Cross-X Alliance - agreeing to trade my Aluminum and Cattle for his Iron and Lumber until either party decides to cancel. These agreements have given us both the Contruction bonus and the Steel bonus. A glorius day for us indeed. Thanks much to Thor, Adracko, and Botha for these accomplishments. 7/14/2007 * Nation Status - Reise reaches its 2nd milestone and passes the 2,000 NS mark. Epic Pace here! We are now at 5,840 citizens =) Our legacy is beginning. 7/17/2007 * Alliance Status - As our nation has grown significantly, we have been placed in a new division and fireteam by our great Kaiser. The Nation of Reise is now under the Varangian Guard division, and part of Fireteam Ladoga.